5 Years Later
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: The ARC Team 5 Years Later. Jecker, Conby and Memily! Now Complete!
1. 5 Years Later

**Summary: The ARC team 5 years later. (From series 5.) JECKER, CONBY AND MEMILY.  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Primeval. :(.<br>THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DRODGERS89.**

**Abby's P.O.V.**

"Here you go Jess." I said passing her tea to her,

"Thanks Abs." Jess said having some of her drink.

"How old are they now?" Emily asked when Nick and Ciara ran past us.

"3 years and 4 months old." I said with a smile remembering the day I realised I was going to have twins.

"Does it hurt loads giving birth?" Jess said looking down at her big stomach,

"Well I can't really say because I had twins so it was more painful than it will be for you but it does hurt but it's not completely unbearable and in the end it's so totally worth it." I said and Jess looked in between happy and scared so I turned to Emily and said,

"It's gonna be you next." Emily was so surprised she nearly choked on the biscuit she was eating, when she re-covered from her shock she said,

"I don't think that's gonna happen for a while, it took him 4 years to ask me to marry him."

"At least you're married." Jess said annoyance clear in her voice,

"Yeah but your having a baby with Becker!" Emily said as annoyed as Jess was.

"Guys guys stop arguing just be happy with what you have!" I said trying to stop a full blown argument from happening,

"Yeah you're right Abby sorry Jess."

"Yeah sorry Abs Sorry Emily." Jess said while stroking her stomach.

"So have you decided on a name yet?"

The guys had returned 10 minutes later with the food and drink, we sent them out for.

"Yeah we're gonna name her Alexis." Becker said smiling;

"Aww that's nice so is she going to be a Becker or a Parker?" Connor asked,

"Becker it sounds nicer." Jess said,

"Alexis Becker." I said, then added,

"Yeah it does sound nice."

When we were all sitting together like this we looked like a family Me and Connor with Nick and Ciara on our laps, Matt and Emily with Emily on Matt's shoulder while he played with her hair and Becker and Jess with her hand on her stomach and her other holding his which he was rubbing circles on I couldn't be happier that it had all worked out for us in the end.

**Well now that this chapter's readable hopefully it's better. :) :D.**


	2. Connor's Birthday

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND BECAUSE I WAS ASKED TO UPDATE THIS AGAIN SOON, THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW. SORRY ABOUT ANY MISTAKES IT'S FIVE PAST TWO IN THE MORNING AND I'M HUNGRY.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BETH BECKER, ANDREWLEEPOTTS, DRODGERS89, LOVINGTHIS AND BECKERANDJESS4EVA FOR THE LOVLEY REVIEWS THEY WROTE.**

**2 WEEKS LATER. Becker's P.O.V.  
><strong>Jess and I were getting ready for Connor's, birthday dinner and even though Jess is 8 months pregnant she insisted on us going.  
>I'd finished getting ready so I walked out of the spare room to our bedroom where Jess was getting ready and I was really shocked to see Jess crying on the bed, so I quickly went to her and said,<br>"Jess what's wrong?" I then pulled her in for a hug, Jess never cries so this must be something important.  
>"Becker do you think I'm fat?" Jess asked and I looked at her to see if she was joking but she wasn't her face was completely serious.<br>"No of course I don't Jess why?" Jess does have a big stomach but it is WAY smaller than most pregnant woman's stomachs at 8 months pregnant.  
>"It's just my stomach is so big it seems bigger everyday how can you even stand to look at me?"<br>I answered that question easily by saying, "Because when I look at you I see a beautiful woman."  
>Jess smiled at that and I said, "That's better Jess we can't have you ruining your make-up can we."<br>"I love you Becker."  
>"I love you too Jess." I said, and then I got up and added,<p>

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to go in you pyjamas?" Jess laughed at that and got up and wiped the tears away and then looked at me and smiled.  
>"You're wearing a suit."<br>"Yeah I am thanks for noticing."I said with a smile.  
>"It looks good on you but it would probably look better off you." I laughed happy that Jess was back whatever caused her little breakdown seemed to have gone. But no such luck because Jess went to the wardrobe and picked out a dress that covered the bump so you could barely see it. <p>

"Jess, why are you wearing that dress why don't you wear your new one?" I said knowing she would protest, which she did "Well I've not worn this one yet."  
>"You've not worn the new one yet either." I said trying to catch her out and it worked because Jess sighed and said, "Ok Becker you got me I'll tell you why." She then sat on the bed so I did as well and she continued, "I don't feel confident anymore." This confused me because Jess seemed fine about, this before.<p>

"Why?"  
>"Well I was walking back from the shop this morning while you were at the gym and these too women in their thirties gave me a dirty look when they walked past me so I gave them one back but what if everyone else thinks that?"<br>"Well if they do then shame on them."  
>"No seriously Becker I still look like I'm 19 or 20 even though I'm 25! So people look down on me thinking I got pregnant really young!" <p>

"Well if they do then their just jealous, because when you're older you're going to look absolutely amazing and their just going to look really old and ugly." I said and Jess seemed to agree because she nodded her head then she said, "Yeah you're right Becker, what have I got to be ashamed about? We're going to have a beautiful baby girl."

I was happy that Jess had got her confidence back so I walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her new blue dress and handed it to her and said,  
>"Try this one." So Jess swapped outfits and she looked amazing. "Jess you look absolutely amazing!"<br>"Thanks Becker, can you pass me those blue heels please." Jess said,

I frowned and said, "Jess you're 8 months pregnant why would you wear heels?"  
>"Well one they look nice and two they made my legs look longer and I know you like that."<br>I smiled Jess was such a tease, so I bent down and picked up the dark blue heels and put them by her feet.  
>"Thanks babes." Jess said and got into them then walked out to the table with all of her jewellery on, and picked up a pair of heart earrings and put them on then she picked up a silver necklace and walked over to me and said, "Can you tie this up for me?"<br>"Of course I can." I said and Jess smiled and handed me the necklace I got it on her in no time but made sure my hand touched her neck more than it needed too.

"You are such a tease." Jess said turning round to brush her hair, "Should I keep my hair like this or should I tie it up?"  
>"Keep it like that it looks nice straight."<br>"Ok I'm nearly done; I've just got to finish my make-up." Jess said smiling.

10 Minutes later.  
>Jess had finished her make-up she had put on red lipstick, black eyeliner dark blue eyeshadow and blusher on, and she looked even more beautiful.<br>"Jess you look wow just wow." Even after all this time she still made me speechless.  
>"You don't look too bad yourself." Jess said walking over and straightening my tie.<br>When she was done I leant down and kissed her, "What was that for?" Jess said looking up at me,  
>"No reason I just felt like it." I said before leaning down and kissing her again deeper this time Jess' hand automatically went to my neck and went to her waist.<br>We were so lost in the kiss we didn't hear the door knocking and only broke apart when I heard my phone go off so I reluctantly moved away from Jess and answered my phone. "Hello."  
>"Hey mate it's Matt can you open the door please." Matt said so I sighed and said,<br>"One sec." And put the phone down.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Matt and Emily standing there, even though Matt was from the future and Emily was from the past they suited each other so well, "Hey guys you wanna come in or are we leaving straight away?" I said.  
>"We may aswell leave straight away." Matt said, so I replied, "Okay I'll meet you in the car I'll go and get Jess."<br>"Okay see you in a minute." Emily said before they both turned around and left.

I walked back into the bedroom and said; "Jess, Matt and Emily are waiting in the car for us you ready?"  
>"Yeah I'm ready." Jess said picking up her bag.<p>

We walked outside to Matt and Emily's car and when we got there Emily said, "Jess you look stunning!" Jess smiled and Matt added, "Yeah Jess you look Beautiful." I could see a blush starting to appear, but it was hidden well by her make-up. We got into the car to start our journey to Connor and Abby's house.

**I hope you enjoyed this because it's now 2:48am and I'm tired and still hungry and about to go to bed so night everyone. : ) :D.  
><strong>


	3. Connor's Birthday 2

Hey thanks for everyone's nice reviews they really made my day. : ) :D.  
>This chapter isn't really that good because I lost the original copy so prepare yourself.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. : (.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOUHAVELOVELYHAIR AND BETHBECKER BECAUSE I LOVE THEIR STORIES!

Becker's P.O.V.  
>Emily knocked on the door for Connor and Abby's house and Connor opened it a few seconds later,<br>"Hey guys come in." So we walked into the house and Connor said, "May I say Jess, Emily you both look amazing, as usual." When Connor said that I could see Jess trying to hide her blushing face, which made me smile after all of these years Jess still blushed at compliments.  
>"Thanks Connor happy birthday." Emily said and Matt handed him the wrapped present and said, "Happy birthday mate." Connor quickly ripped of the paper to see what it was which made us all laugh no matter how old Connor got he was still a kid inside.<p>

"Awwww thanks guys this is really nice." From what I could see it was a photo album with loads of pictures in it, "Let's see it Conn." Jess said, so Connor handed it over and now I could see it clearly I noticed that there was pictures in it from when Matt and Emily weren't here, so I said, "Matt how did you get the pictures from before you were here?"  
>"Oh Abby helped us."<br>"Yeah and it was hard work, but we eventually finished it." Abby said walking into the hallway.  
>"Well thanks guys it's brilliant." Connor said smiling.<p>

I got the envelope out of my jacket pocket and handed it over to Connor who looked a bit disappointed that he didn't get an actual present, but it soon changed into a massive smile when he'd seen what was in it. "Wow! How did you get these?"

"Well it was really hard but we managed to get you some for you and Abby." Jess said smiling.  
>"What is it Conn?" Abby asked him so he said, "We're going to the Doctor Who experience!"<br>"Cool when is it?" "It's in two months."  
>"Good luck Abby, he's going to be bouncing of the walls for the whole two months." Matt said and we all laughed except Connor.<p>

"Ok everyone the food will be ready in 20 minutes go and do whatever you want."  
>So Matt and Emily went into the living room and Connor and Abby went into the kitchen and Jess and I went into the room next to Matt and Emily.<p>

It's now or never Becker, just ask her. It's only a question, man up your a soldier!  
>"You alright Becker?" Jess asked looking at me.<br>"Yeah Jess theres just something I wanted to say." I started.  
>"Oh ok what is it?"<br>"Um well, I just wanted to ask you, something." I said then put my hand into my pocket and got out the ring box and got onto one knee. "Jess, will you marry me?" I said smiling.  
>Jess' face was full of shock, and she opened her mouth but nothing came out so she just nodded her head, so I got up and put the ring onto Jess' finger. <p>

Jess screamed really loud I knew it was just because she was excited but everyone else didn't because they came rushing into the room, to see what was happening. "Jess what is it are you alright?"  
>"Oh yeah sorry I didn't mean to scream I'm just really happy!"<br>"Happy enough to scream why?" Abby asked.  
>"Well..." Jess started grinning madly then just showed everyone her hand, and I felt sorry for Matt and Connor at that moment because Abby and Emily screamed really loud and high pitched before running over to the sofa and pushing me out of the way before inspecting the ring, so I just got up and walked over to Connor and Matt.<br>"All I can say is finally!" Connor said, "What do you mean finally?" I asked him confused.  
>"Well you've been with Jess for 4 years and your having a child with her it's about time you proposed." Connor said, and I got his logic I had taken ages to propose.<br>"Good point." I said and looked over to the girls who were talking in excited voices about stuff I couldn't understand and I don't think Matt or Connor could either because they both looked confused, but we snapped out of it and Matt said. "Congratulations Becker." And we all smiled.

**There you go I know it's really short but the original copy got deleted accidently and I wanted to update tonight so there you go.  
>: ) :D.<strong>


	4. Lot's Of Surprises

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner but I started school again and I've barley been on the laptop for days so this is my first chance to write it. I hope you enjoy it.  
>:) :D. Oh yeah I almost forgot this is a bit rewinded in Jess' pov.<br>THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HEDGIEX FOR THEIR AMAZING STORIES!  
>I would recommend them to everyone because they are just amazing!<br>**

**Jess' P.O.V.**

Becker was acting funny he looked nervous then when he said he wanted to tell me something I was hoping it wasn't something bad, then he said he wanted to ask me something and didn't something I never suspected he got down on one knee! "Jess, will you marry me?" Inside my head my fan girl part of my brain was going mad screaming and being excited, and I was so shocked I couldn't form any kind of words so I just nodded.

When Becker put the ring on my finger and got up I screamed because I was sooo happy, but realised that it wasn't a good idea to scream when your heavily pregnant because everyone came rushing in. "Jess what is it are you alright?" Matt asked everyone looking worried apart from Becker he knew why I'd screamed.  
>"Oh yeah sorry I didn't mean to scream I'm just really happy!" I said in a super excited voice,<br>"Happy enough to scream why?" Abby asked.

"Well..." I started grinning madly then I just showed everyone my hand, and Abby and Emily screamed really loud, before running over to the sofa and pushing Becker out of the way before inspecting the ring, "Wow Jess it's amazing!" Emily said, staring at the ring, "Yeah Becker has great taste in rings!" Abby added admiring the ring too; I started to blush at all of the attention, but for once I didn't care because I was too happy Becker had proposed!  
>Even though we'd been together for a few years and I was pregnant I never expected Becker to propose, don't get me wrong I've wanted him to propose for ages but never expected it to happen.<p>

**2 HOURS LATER.**

We were all sitting on the sofa talking about what had happened in our lives since our last meeting when Emily ran out of the room, we all looked at Matt in confusion, and he just looked nervous for some reason. When Emily came back in looking a little bit paler all of us minus Matt just stared at her and she sat down and said, "What? Why are you all staring at me?" "Well you just ran out of the room we want to know why." I said,  
>"I felt sick, so I went to the bathroom." Emily said looking as nervous as Matt now.<br>"Why are you ill Emily?" Abby asked getting suspicious of Matt and Emily, "No I'm not ill."  
>"Then why were you sick? It can't be the food it was cooked right and no-one else is feeling sick."<br>Connor said, and Emily paled more I thought she was going to be sick again but instead she said,

"It wasn't the food either." "So what was it Emily?" I asked getting suspicious as well, Emily looked at Matt who nodded a smiled at her so Emily said, and "Well I'm pregnant..." Me and Abby screamed loud, and Becker said, "Seriously what is it with you girls screaming tonight?" While covering one of his ears, so I just kissed him on the cheek and said, "Well theres been lots of good stuff happening." And I smiled brightly before Abby and I ran well waddled in my case over to Emily and pushed Matt of the sofa so we could talk to Emily.

"More like why we keep getting pushed off the sofas by the women." Matt said getting up and walking over to Becker and Connor.  
>"So Emily how far gone are you?" Abby asked smiling as widely as me.<br>"About a month maybe two." Emily said starting to smile aswell.  
>"Aww that's good Alexis will have a friend to play with."<br>"Yeah they'll only be a few moths difference." Emily said.  
>Emily, Abby and I all spoke about baby stuff for another hour before Becker and I had to leave, and when we got home we got ready to go to bed.<p>

"What a night." I said when we got relaxed in bed, "I know Emily's pregnant, wasn't expecting that." Becker said, "Well I wasn't expecting you to propose." I said smiling and looked at my hand.  
>"Why wouldn't I? We've been together for a few years and we're having a daughter together."<br>Becker said before leaning over and kissing me. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away and said, "That's enough of that time for sleep mister." I said lying back down on my pillow, before Becker pulled me over to lie on his chest. "Night Jess I love you." Becker said kissing my head,  
>"Night Becker I love you too." I said wrapping my arms around him.<br>"And I love our daughter Alexis too." Becker said placing one hand on my stomach,  
>"I love her too." I said joining my hand with his before drifting off into a nice sleep.<p>

**There you go I started writing this at quarter to twelve and kept getting distracted because it's now nine past four in the morning... but I was determined to get this finished!  
>Thanks for reading this and thanks for all of the reviews!<br>I never thought people would read this let alone review this you've made me VERY happy!  
>Anyway rambling over I'm just happy.<br>:) :D :) :D.**


	5. Alexis

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I was getting used to being back at school so here you go the next chapter. : ) :D.  
>BTW Jess is now nine months pregnant.<br>This chapter is dedicated to NickyCutter for their epic stories. : ) :D.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.<strong>**  
><strong>  
><strong>JESS' P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up for the second time tonight with stomach pains but I had these before and the doctor said that it's usual to get stomach pains near the end of the pregnancy so I just went back to sleep again, but when I woke up again for the third time in a matter of hours I realised that our daughter was coming so I tried to wake Becker up.  
>"Becker!" He groaned and ignored me so I said "BECKER I'M IN LABOUR!" That woke him up because he shot up and turned round to me and said, "You are? Ok ok I'll call the doctor so he can meet us at the hospital and you do whatever you need to do!" By the end of his sentence Becker had a look of fear on his face so I said, "Becker there's no need to worry you're going to be a great father."<br>That seemed to reassure him because he smiled and said, "And you're going to be a fantastic mom now let's get you ready." He then kissed my cheek then walked over to the phone to tell our doctor to meet us at the hospital.

While Becker was on the phone I walked into the bathroom and had a wash and got changed from my old pyjamas into a simple new night dress that I bought for this specific moment.  
>When I left the bathroom Becker had changed to; he was in a simple black top and jeans with some trainers and was now re-checking my bag for the hospital to make sure that everything was in there.<br>I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a simple pair of shoes (flat ones I'm not allowed to wear heels.) and turned round to see Becker finished with the bag so I said, "Come on then Becker it's time baby Becker/Parker meets her parents."  
>While we were in the taxi I phoned Abby, Connor, Emily, Matt and Lester to tell them what was happening and they all said that they would meet us there, so after that I just focused on keeping Jess and myself calm.<p>

**BECKER'S P.O.V.  
><strong>We had been at the hospital for about an hour now and Jess was so close to giving birth it scared me, I didn't actually think when Jess told me she was pregnant that I could of been more scared but comparing how scared I felt then and how scared I feel now there is no completion back then I thought I was scared but I had nine months before it would actually happen, now I had a matter of hours at the most and that scared me.  
>Within an hour Jess' contractions were really close together so that meant that I will be a father very soon, then the doctor said, "Ok Jess on three I will need you to push." Jess nodded and gripped my hand tighter, "One...two...three and push!" Jess squeezed my hand so much it went numb but I knew that the pain in my hand was nothing compared to the pain Jess was going through right now.<p>

"Ok Jess that was a good push so try to push like that again on 1...2...3!"  
>I could see how much effort Jess was putting into this which made me love her even more than I ever have; I then heard high-pitched crying and smiled even more mine and Jess' daughter was now in the world.<br>"Jess you did it!" I said kissing her head.  
>While the doctors got Alexis cleaned I went outside to see all of our friends and said, "Alexis is here and she's fine but Jess is tired so you just need to wait a little bit longer I'll come out and tell you when you can come in."<br>"Ok Becker congratulations." Abby said smiling at me.  
>I walked back into the room to see Jess holding Alexis and it made me feel so proud and happy, happier than I ever thought I would be.<br>Alexis had a little bit of hair which was black, and she looked just like Jess which I was hoping she did because Jess is beautiful.

I walked back over to the bed and leaned on the side of it and watched Jess holding Alexis before I leant over and said, "Well done Jess you did it, I'm proud of you." And I kissed her softly before looking down at Alexis and I noticed she had my mouth which I knew Jess was going to be happy about, because she's always saying that she loves my smile.  
>"Do you want to hold her?"<br>"You sure?" I said starting to feel nervous again.  
>"Of course I'm sure Becker she's your daughter." Jess said smiling and handing me Alexis.<br>"Hello Alexis i'm your dad." I said smiling at Alexis  
>After about 20 minutes of holding Alexis I gave her back to Jess and walked back outside and said, "You can all come in now." And led them all into to the room.<p>

"Aww she's so cute!" Abby said looking at Alexis.  
>"Thanks Abs, where's the kids?"<br>"Oh there at my mom's I dropped them off on the way here, I didn't want them to be here for hours." Abby said smiling at Alexis.  
>"Oh ok. you alright Emily?" Jess said looking at Emily who looked in-between happy and sad.<br>"Yeah I'm fine Jess, just thinking that this will be me in a few months." Emily said her bump more visible now.  
>"Yeah it will be then we'll all have kids!" Jess said smiling then added, "Do you want to hold her?"<br>Emily smiled and said, "Yeah of course if that's alright with you."  
>"It's fine Emily here you go." I said handing her Alexis.<br>"She's so light!"  
>"Yeah I expected her to be heavier too." Jess said, looking amazing considering she just gave birth.<p>

"Well I hope this doesn't interfere with either of your jobs, I don't want stupid mistakes to happen because you're not paying attention to your jobs." Lester said which translates as, 'I'm glad you're happy I'm happy too, but try to work hard when you come back to work.'  
>"Don't worry Lester we will be completely focused at work." Becker said, smiling at me.<br>"Becker, Jess you know because you have a daughter whose fashion sense will she have?" Connor said, breaking his unusual silence.  
>"Mine, she's not wearing black all the time!" Jess said.<br>"I don't always wear black!" I said, and Jess just pointed at what I was wearing and said, "You're wearing black now!"  
>"Ok I admit it I do wear black 98% of the time." I said giving up the mini argument we were having.<p>

"But she's not wearing high heels every day!" I said.  
>"What's wrong with my heels? Their great! And they look nice!" Jess said, smiling so I knew she was joking.<br>"Well maybe she won't have either of your styles Alexis Becker will have her own style." Matt said ending the mini fight.

**So there you go Jess gave birth! : ) :D.  
>Sorry if this isn't that good but I didn't really know how to write this chapter, if anyone's got any ideas of what they want to happen next then say it in a review or message me thanks!<br>Oh Yeah Please Review They Make Me Very Happy! : ) :D :) :D.**


	6. Perfume, Fashion And Decisions

****This chapter is dedicated to Andrewleepotts for being epic and having epic stories!****

**(Alexis is now 3 months old and Emily is 6 months pregnant.)** **Oh and btw you just need to imagine that the songs that are mentioned came out then and not now thanks!  
><strong>

**Becker's P.O.V.**

I walked into our house with Alexis and I could hear Jess singing; which is a good thing because Jess is an amazing singer but the bad thing is it's a pop song that she's singing.

As I got closer to our bedroom I could hear the song that Jess was singing I recognised it instantly Jess loves the song but I don't it's too happy and cheery for me.

"Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume. That's what they like." Jess sang still unaware that Alexis and I were home.

"Still listening to that song Jess?" I said smiling and Jess turned round and saw me and Alexis and walked over to us and said,

"Of course Becker it's a great song and as you can hear it came on the radio; I didn't choose it to come on." I then passed her Alexis to hold because I knew that was going to be the next thing that she was going to say.

"Isn't it a bit too young for you? I'm pretty sure the band is aimed at teenagers and not woman in their twenties."

"Becker will you ever learn? Music is for all years you don't have to be a specific age, if you like a song then you like it no matter what age you are." Jess said going over to the radio and turning it off because the song had finished.

"Ok ok you win you can listen to whatever music you like apart from that high pitched teenage boy he just has an annoying voice."

"Don't worry about that I can't stand his music I don't get the appeal." Jess said putting Alexis down in her cot because she had fallen asleep.

Jess then went over to her dresser which she was originally at when I came into the room and carried on getting ready.

"Are we going somewhere Jess?" I asked confused because we hadn't planned on going anywhere today.

"Oh yeah I didn't say, Emily phoned while you were out and invited us over so get ready we're leaving in an 25 minutes." Jess said brushing her hair and switching the straighteners on.

"Ok I'll go get changed, what about Alexis?" I asked walking over to the cot.

"Well she's asleep so we may aswell let her stay in that outfit it looks nice." Jess said and I almost laughed because at the moment it looked like we had a fight of dressing her because her top was very colourful but she was wearing black bottoms and she had a hair band in her hair which was a mixture of both of mine and Jess' fashion because it was a red and orange striped band with a black bow on it so at the moment she had both of our styles instead of one of ours.

**AT MATT AND EMILY'S.**

**JESS' P.O.V.  
><strong>

"So when's the wedding?" Emily asked and to be honest we didn't have an exact answer because we've been to busy with Alexis to plan the wedding.

"We don't know for sure yet but it will be after you've given birth." I said smiling.

"That's sounds like a good idea, because I won't be the size of a beachball and can actually look nice for your wedding." Emily said.

"You would look nice anyway Em." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks Matt but we both know I wouldn't."

"You would because you always look nice." Matt said kissing Emily's head.

They are just so cute together you wouldn't expect them to be considering one of them is from the past and the other from the future but they suit each brilliantly.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" I asked them.

"No we had the chance to find out but we want it to be a surprise." Matt said.

"I wouldn't be able to do that the suspense would kill me!" I said being a bit overdramatic.

"How's Alexis doing?"

"She's fine thanks." Becker said smiling; if Alexis smiles like that when she's older she'll get anything she wants from me because I can't resist that smile!

"She keeping you up at night?

"Yeah she wakes up quite a few times, but it's worth it." I said and then Alexis woke up and started crying.

"I think someone's hungry." Becker said and walked over to where Alexis was and picked her up.

"Let me guess you couldn't decide who should dress her so you both did." Matt said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah until she's old enough to choose I guess she's gonna have both of our styles." I said getting out her bottle and bib and passing it to Becker.

**At Becker and Jess' House.**

"I can't believe what's happenned in the last five years, Abby and Connor getting married and having twins..." I started saying but paused so I could get more comfortable on the sofa.

"Me finally asking you out and asking you to marry me and you being pregnant and having Alexis." Becker continued.

"And Emily and Matt getting married and Emily being pregnant." I said lying on Becker's chest.

"Well I can say it has been an amazing five years." Becker said and I looked up and I could see that he was truly happy just like me so I leant up and kissed him softly but after a few minutes it turned more passionate so I said, "The way we're going Alexis is gonna have or nearly have a brother is sister by the time she's one."

"Who cares now should we carry this on in the bedroom?" Becker said.

"We can't Alexis is in there." I said.

"Well what about the spare room then. Or we can just carry on where we are."

"Spare room." I said and Becker picked me up and on our way to the spare room I picked up a baby monitor so we can hear if Alexis wakes up.

**/PRIMEVAL.\**

"I love you." Becker said looking down at me.

"I know I love you too; and I can't wait to become Jessica Becker." I said looking up at him and I lifted my hand up to see the ring that was on my finger.

"I can't wait for you to become Jessica Becker either because then your officaly mine."

"Becker I'm already yours forever and always." I said kissing him softly.

"I know and I'm yours but I still can't wait because then it will be offical." Becker said and I thought to myself when did I get so lucky to have such a great person in my life.

**There you go another chapter finished! This chapter was mainly written because I wanted to write a chapter with Alexis in properly so this is kind of a filler until I have an idea of what to write about so ideas are welcome! :) :D.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot because I don't have an idea what to name Matt and Emily's baby you guys can decide the name and if it's going to be a boy or a girl!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

**And finally the song Jess was singing is Perfume by Parade it's an epic song so you should check it out if you want. :) :D.  
><strong>


	7. Memily Baby!

**I'm sorry everyone I know I don't update this as usual as I would want to but I try to make all the chapters great so enjoy!**

**Baby Memily is going to making an apperance so please review to make them happy! :) :D :) :D.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Pinkcat4569 because their stories are amazing if you haven't read them then you should! :) :D :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't opwn Primeval.**

**Btw this is 3 months later. :) :D.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MATT'S P.O.V.<strong>

Emily screamed again crushing my hand which was starting to go numb but I knew that the pain I was going through was nothing compared to the pain Emily was going through so I tried to think of something else.

**Flashback.**

"Emily are you alright?" I asked knocking the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm great I just want to show you something." Emily said so I walked into the bathroom and saw Emily by the sink so I said,

"What is it Em?" Instead of replying she passed me something which I instantly recognised as a pregnancy test and saw that it was possitive.

"This is great Em!" I said picking her up a spinning her around.

"So I'm guessing that you're happy then." Emily said smiling as much as me.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm going to be a dad!" I said before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I still can't believe baby Anderson is in there! We're all going to have kids now!" Emily said excitedly.

"I know it's amazing." I said placing my hands on Emily's stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback.<strong>

"Ok Emily you need to get ready to push." The doctor said and I realised that in a short amount of time that I was going to become a dad so I squeezed Emily's hand in encouragment and said, "You can do it Em you're nearly there."

**Flashback.**

I stared in shock and amazement at the small screen that had the image of our baby and I realised that I have never wanted something more than for me and Emily to be a family.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked so I looked at Emily and then said to the doctor,

"No thanks we'd like it to be a surprise."

Emily smiled and I kissed her hand before looking back at the screen and smiling.

**End Flashback.**

"Ok one last push." The doctor said and I could see the determination on Emily's face and finally we heard one of the best sounds ever our baby.

"Well done Em you did it!" I said kissing her on the head.

"Congralulations it's a girl." The doctor said before passing her to Emily.

"A girl? I have a daughter!" Emily said her face covered in delight.

"Yeah we have a beautiful baby girl." I said smiling down at both of them.

"What should we name her? We still haven't chose out of Beth and Eva." Emily said not moving her eyes from her.

"I don't know but whatever we call her she'll be amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know it's a short chapter it was meant to be longer but I still can't decide on the name I mean I only just <strong>**made the baby a girl!  
>So please help me!<strong>

**The two options are Eva and Beth. :) :D :) :D.  
><strong>

**Btw do you realise that there won't be a update until I get a name so you know what to do review! :) :D :) :D.  
><strong>


	8. Eva

**I'm sooooo sorry everyone I moved house and I haven't had the internet/laptop for weeks! And when I got it I had a BIG assement and loads of work to do but here you go!**  
><strong>I even tried to update this on my phone but it wouldn't let me sorry again!<strong>  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DRODGERS89 FOR BEING EPIC AND REVIEWING ALL THE TIME! :) :D.  
><strong>

**Oh and I almost forgot to say Matt and Emily's baby is called Eva! Thanks for helping me choose enjoy!:) :D.**

**1 MONTH LATER.**

"It's alright Eva don't cry I've got you." Matt said walking with Eva to get her back to sleep.

"Try this I think she's hungry." Emily who Matt didn't know was awake said and passed him Eva's bottle.

"Thanks did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah I did thanks it was nice to have a few extra hours of sleep." Emily said and Matt agreed with that it is nice to have a rest from it but it's worth it he thought and proceeded to feed Eva her milk.

* * *

><p>"See you can do it, you just fed and burped her perfectly." Emily said sitting down next to Matt.<p>

"Yeah I guess I can so what do you want to do today?" He asked putting Eva in her cot.

"Well first of I want to go to sleep because it's too early to do anything at the moment!" Emily said walking off towards their bed.

"Yeah sleep." He said walking over to their bed and lying down and wrapping his arms around Emily before falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>"So now that it's a resonable time what do you want to do today?" Matt asked walking into the living room.<p>

"Well I'm going shopping with Abby and Jess and you're looking after Eva." Emily said and straight after Eva starting screaming the house down so he walked back into their room and picked up Eva and went back into the living room.

"What am I going to do all day?"

"Well you can invite Becker and Connor round they've got the kids too." Emily said walking towards the door.

"Love you have fun!" She said before walking out.

"Well todays going to be fun." Matt said before walking over to his phone and dialing Becker's number.

"Hey Becker you wanna come over seeing as the girls has abdonded us?"

"Yeah sure I'll be round soon."

"K see you soon." He said before dialing Connor's number.

"Hey Connor what you doing today?"

"Nothing much just looking after Nick and Ciara you?"

"Looking after Eva you want to come over Becker's coming with Alexis."

"Yeah sounds good be there soon."

"K seeya Connor." He said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I'm soooo sorry about the late update!<strong>

**The next chapter won't be up until after monday because it's my birthday on monday!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Soooo to make me really happy review!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>


	9. Can The Boys Cope?

**Ok so here's part two of the day I hope you enjoy it!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Primeval! :(.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANDREWLEEPOTTS!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Jess today is all about buying our bridesmaids dresses and your wedding dress." Emily said to Jess.<p>

"Sounds good." Jess said as they walked into a wedding store.

"Good morning ladies I'm Angela is there anything in particular you need?" The store assistant said to them.

"Well I need a wedding dress and they need bridesmaid dresses." Jess said.

"Ok then if you follow me then we'll get you sorted." Angela said to them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Becker you alright?" Matt said to Becker who just came into his house.<p>

"Yeah thanks you?"

"I'm fine Eva's asleep so hopefully today won't be as hard as I thought it would be."

"Lucky you Alexis has only just got to sleep she's been crying all morning." Becker said sitting on the sofa and putting Alexis' car seat down.

"At least you know how to look after her properly Eva's only 2 months old." Matt said.

"Yeah but it's gets easier after the first few months." Becker said before the door knocked so Matt went answered it and saw Connor with Nick and Ciara.

"Hey Con come in." Matt said and Connor came in and they both went into the front room.

"Hey Becker." Connor said sitting on the sofa with Nick and Ciara sitting down with their dad.

"Hey Con." Becker said

"So what do you wanna do today?" Matt asked.

"Well we should just chill until Eva and Alexis wake up, Nick and Ciara can play with whatever they brought with them for now." Connor said.

"Good idea this isn't as hard as the ladies make it out to be." Becker said lying back.

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous Jess." Emily said and Jess blushed.<p>

"Thanks Emily you don't think I look to over the top?" Jess said.

"Not at all you look perfect."

"Thanks I think I'll get this one then." Jess said smiling.

"Great choice it suits you perfectly." Angela said.

"Ok I'm going to go get changed you two find a bridesmaid dress to wear." Jess said before walking of to the changing rooms.

"So ladies is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Angela asked Emily and Abby.

"Um something blue." Abby said.

"Ok then here's all the blue dresses tell me when you've found something to wear."

* * *

><p>"Ok I take back what I said before this is hard work! When one baby wakes up they wake the other one up!" Matt said trying to get Eva back to sleep.<p>

"I know what you mean Alexis just won't go back to sleep!" Becker said trying to calm down Alexis.

"At least your kids aren't old enough to run around driving you crazy!" Connor said trying to keep Nick and Ciara under control.

Becker's phone rang and he said, "Ok Matt, Connor be quiet we don't want the ladies to know that we're not coping!"

"Hey Jess you alright?"

"Yeah thanks how's everything with Alexis?"

"She's been an angel all day." Becker said hoping none of the babies started crying.

"That's good glad everything is going alright how's Matt and Connor doing?"

"Their doing fine Nick and Ciara are watching tv and Eva is having a nice sleep."

"Ok then see you soon love you."

"Seeya Jess love you too." Becker said before hanging up.

"You think she bought it?" Becker asked them.

"Hopefully at least Eva and Alexis were quiet." Matt said.

"I feel sorry for them while we're at work they have to look after them on their own apart from Abby who can just get a baby sitter." Becker said.

"Yeah I agree but we're never saying that to their faces." Connor said.

"Agreed." Matt and Becker said.

* * *

><p>"Was that Becker?" Abby asked Jess.<p>

"Yeah they said their doing fine but I'm not convinced."

"Well they need to learn to cope sooner or later they can't rely on us to look after the kids all of the time!"

"Agreed. Have you two decided on a dress yet?" Jess said.

"Yeah we chose this dark blue one it's really nice I'll go and get it one sec." Emily said before going to get the dress.

"Oh thats nice! Really nice! I think we're done here lets pay and get home well to Matt and Emily's." Jess said before going to pay for her dress, Emily and Abby following her to pay for their dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey guys hows your day been?" Jess asked as she walked in with Abby and Emily and then sat down by me and Emily by Matt and Abby by Connor.

"Oh hey Jess we've been fine how was your day shopping?" I said.

"It was great! We all got our dresses."

"That's good but we've got to go because Alexis is going to need her dinner soon." I said to Jess so she said,

"Ok then bye everyone."

"Bye Jess , Bye Becker." Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby said and we left with a sleeping Alexis.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I've finally finished this chapter I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Please review and please read my new story called Becker's Mistakes!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Oh yeah I almost forgot the picture of the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses will be my profile picture seeing as the links keep messing up!  
>:) :D.<br>**


	10. Two More Weeks!

**This is only going to be a short chapter because the next chapter is going to be the wedding!  
>:) :D.<strong>

**So this is kind of a filler chapter until that but I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY WONKY SOCKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey Jess." I said walking up behind her.

"Hey Becker." Jess said turning around.

"How does it feel being back at work after all this time?" I said leaning down to her level.

"Great but I miss being at home with Alexis."

"Now you know how I feel not being able to see her or you all day at work for months!"

"Awww poor soldier boy."

"Jess I told you not to call me that!"

"No you said not to call you action man you said nothing about soldier boy."

"Well I'm telling you now don't call me soldier boy."

"Fine I won't only because we're getting married in 2 weeks." Jess said smiling.

"Beware Connor may start calling you Soldier Girl or Action Woman or if he's being even more unoriginal Mrs Action man." I said with a serious look on my face.

"Connor doesn't scare me and he calls me Miss Action Man now and I hit him over the head or throw something at him now so I'll just carry on doing that."

"This is why I love you that and the fact that you're perfect."

"Thanks Becker now are you going to kiss me or is that going to take you ages as well?" Jess said so I leant down and kissed her and after a few seconds her arms went around my neck.

"Jess as much as much as we're glad your back no-one missed seeing you and Becker making gout every five minutes."

"Sorry Lester I'll get back to work." Jess said turning back round to the ADD.

"Good that is what I pay you for not that anyone actually does work around here." Lester said walking off.

"Well on that note I've got to go bye Jess see you later." I said and Jess turned back around.

"Ok bye Becker." Jess said and I kissed her cheek before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Soldier boy!" Matt said walking into the armoury I mean what is it with that name today?<p>

"Future boy." I said and Matt glared at me so I glared back.

"Action man."

"Plant boy."

"Jess' one man army."

"Anderson."

I could see Matt going to say something back so I said,

"This can go on for hours so what is you wanted?"

"Nothing to be honest just a chat."

"Ok then... what do you want to talk about?"

"Well it's kind of awkward actually."

"Just spit it Anderson."

"Well you know that it's your wedding soon."

"Yes I do know that I have been organising it."

"Enough with the sarcasm Becker I just wanted to remind you that if you hurt Jess in any way then you won't just have me to answer to you'll have Me, Emily, Connor, Abby, Lester and pretty much everyone who works here."

"Matt I know that you and everyone else is close to Jess but you need to know that I would never do anything to hurt her I love her too much."

"Good glad we've got that out of the way." Matt said.

"Me too is there anything else you need?"

"No that's it seeya later mate." Matt said walking out of the armoury.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was short!<strong>

**But I finally included the ARC!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Please review because the more reviews I get the more motivation I get to upload the next chapter which is the wedding!**

**Oh and if you haven't already read them I've uploaded two new stories Becker's Mistakes and Jecker under the mistletoe!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>


	11. The Wedding!

**I seem to be drastically losing people because the list that's got the hits on has gone from being in the 800's to double figures what's happening? But I'm getting reviews so I'm going to carry on just for them enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BETHBECKER** **WHO I'VE NOT HEARD OFF IN AGES!  
>:) :D.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and btw Alexis is around about 9 months and Eva's about 6 months.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

When I woke up I wondered where Becker was then I remembered that it was my wedding day!

"Morning Jess how are you feeling?" Abby said walking into the room with Emily who was holding breakfast.

"Really really happy and excited!" I said smiling.

"Well you should be you are marrying Becker today."

"I know! I can't believe it!"

"Well enough talking we need to eat and get ready and get the kids ready!" Emily said passing me the toast and getting on the bed with Abby so they could eat the toast too which is good because there's like 6 pieces.

"So breakfasts out of the way so now it's time for hair!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah the stylists said they'd be here in 10 minutes so we can just relax for now." Abby said so we all sat on the sofa.

* * *

><p>"So Miss Parker how would you like your hair?" One of the stylists who was called Rochelle asked me.<p>

"Can I just have it straight and tied up but with a few pieces at the front out?"

"Yeah sure sometimes having basic styles are the best." Rochelle said.

"Miss Merchant how would you like your hair?" Emily's stylist who was called Frankie asked her.

"Can I have it curled please?" Emily said to Frankie.

"Of course you can Miss Merchant."

"What about you Miss Maitland?" Abby's stylist who was called Vanessa asked her.

"Just straight and down please." Abby said to Vanessa.

"Ok then it won't take that long."

* * *

><p>"Have the kids been alright?" I asked my mom over the phone.<p>

"They've been great and Alexis looks so cute in her little dress you'll see when you get to the Church now get ready see you then!" My mom said before hanging up.

"All the kids are fine and their all ready and at the Church." I said walking out of my room completely ready.

"Jess you look absolutely amazing!" Abby said to me.

"Thanks Abby you look great too!" I said to Abby who was now in her dress with her hair and make-up done as well.

"I love make-up it's plain and simple." I said to her.

"And so is yours there's no point having loads of make-up on."

"Jess what shoes are you going to wear?"

"Oh these white heels I have in my bedroom one sec I'll go get them." I said before walking into my room and getting the shoes out of my wardrobe and going back to Abby and showing her them.

"They're really nice Jess and for once the heel isn't massive!"

"Well I'm going to be standing a lot today so I thought that I wasn't going to risk it."

"Jess you look fabulous!" Emily said as she walked into the room all dressed and made up.

"So do you Emily!" I said and Abby agreed.

"You know what our guys are lucky to have us." I said laughing.

"Agreed but who would of thought the ARC would be an ideal place to find husbands." Abby said.

"I know five years ago I would never of thought that I would be dating Becker let alone marrying him and had a baby with him!" I said.

"I know it's all worked out for us now let's get you to the Church!" Emily said so we all walked towards the door and when we got outside we met my dad and got in the car and made our way to the Church.

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood nervously at the Altar waiting for Jess to arrive when Matt one of my two best men the other being Connor said,

"Jess is on her way you nervous yet?"

"Matt I've been nervous since I asked her to marry me."

"Becker the kids are here you want me to bring you Alexis?" Connor said walking over to us.

"Yeah bring her over I want to see my girl." I said and Jess' mother came over with Alexis and handed her to me and Jess' brother handed Eva to Matt.

"She's so cute in her dress."

"Jess is here!" Connor said making me relieved but nervous at the same time so I passed Alexis back to Jess' mom and Eva was passed back to Jess' brother.

"You ready mate?"

"I've not been more ready in my whole life." I said and turned round when I heard the wedding music starting.

Jess walked in with her dad on her arm and she looked absolutely stunning and the whole world around me disappeared and it was just me and Jess until she got to my side.

"You look absolutely beautiful as always." I said joining our hands together.

"Welcome everyone we are joined here today to celebrate the joining of Jessica Parker and James Becker."

* * *

><p>"Do you James Becker take Jessica Parker to be you lawfully wedded wife?"<p>

"I do." I said without a moment's thought.

"Do you Jessica Parker take James Becker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Jess said making me the happiest man on earth.

"I now make you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said and I did what I wanted to do all day.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Jess said and we broke apart and everyone cheered I'd done it I've finally got married to the girl of my dreams!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok the wedding has happened!<br>:) :D.**

**The wedding reception will be the next chapter!**

**Please review because the more people that review the faster I'll update!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>


	12. The Wedding Reception!

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter so here's the second part of their day the wedding reception!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NICKYBECKER ONCE AGAIN! :) :D.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot there's going to be a few special guests in this chapter. :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe I'm married to Becker! I'm now Mrs Jessica Becker!

"How does it feel?" Becker asked me.

"It feels absolutely amazing!" I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Oi Becker's you can do that later how about you talk to your guests now?" Connor said so we broke apart and turned to face him.

"We are allowed to kiss you know it is our wedding day and we talked to you earlier when we cut the cake." Becker said.

"Yeah I know by the way it's delicious even though it doesn't look it." Connor said which I agreed with because the cake is half chocolate and I mean just chocolate, icing, sponge, chocolate pieces on it and the other half was just plain sponge with traditional marzipan icing.

"But you need to entertain your guests." Connor added.

"That's what the dj is for Temple." I said getting a bit annoyed.

"Temple? You're turning into Becker more and more every day."

"You called us Becker's we can call you Temple."

"Fine but only because it's your wedding day you can get back to what you were doing before."

"Thanks for the permission Connor." I said sarcastically.

"Ok ok I get the hint I'm going." Connor said walking away.

"Finally I didn't think he was going to leave." I said wrapping my arms around Becker's neck.

"Well he's gone now." Becker said leaning down to kiss me more passionately than the other kisses.

"Sorry to disturb you darling but it's time to throw the bouquet because you have to leave soon." My mom said.

"No problem mom gather everyone up and I'll throw it in a minute." I said so my mom walked away to gather up all of the women.

"Back in a minute." I said kissing him quickly again before walking over to the mini stage and standing on it.

"Everyone ready?" I asked them and they all cheered so I turned round and threw it.

When I turned round I saw that Jenny was holding the bouquet smiling but her smile was nothing compared to Danny Quinn's her boyfriend which was so big it could rival mine but obviously wouldn't I mean it's my wedding.

"Well done Jen maybe it'll be you and Danny next year." I said smiling at the shocked look on her face.

"You kidding me? Danny proposing to someone especially that's even harder to imagine than Lester proposing to someone." Jenny said laughing.

"Hey girls what you talking about?" Danny said walking over to us with Becker who was holding Alexis.

"Nothing you guys have to worry about." I said smiling.

"Why does that worry me anyway?" Becker said.

"I'm sorry as cute as it is I never imagined Becker holding a child let alone his own daughter!" Jenny said trying not to laugh.

"I never imagined it either but it is cute." I said smiling at Becker.

"Ok you can hold Alexis now I'm a soldier I'm not meant to be cute." Becker said and handed me Alexis.

"Awww is the tough soldier boy scared at how people see him?" Danny said.

"Shut it Quinn." Becker said glaring at him but it didn't work because Nick and Ciara came running up to him and said,

"Uncle Becker please can we have a dance with you?" I couldn't help laughing at the desperate look on his face I knew he didn't want to do it but how can you upset a little kid especially two of them.

"Of course I will I'll be there in a minute." Becker said so Nick and Ciara ran to the dance floor.

"Awww is Captain Becker going to dance with little kids this I've got to see." Danny said following Becker to the dance floor.

"Men what can we do with them?" I said smiling.

"I know right? This may be a few years late but how did Becker ask you out? I heard it took him quite a while." Jenny asked.

"Yeah it did 2 years and it took the world nearly ending for him to ask me out!"

"That's actually fast for Becker he one of the most emotionally retarded person I've ever met so you much but something really special to him."

"I know he is one of the most emotionally retarded person ever! The other being Lester! And I truly have no idea how I got so lucky."

"Well you did something right he absolutely adores you I've never seen so much love in someone's eyes." Jenny said smiling at me.

"You think?"

"Jess how can you even ask that I mean you're at your wedding holding your daughter." Jenny said and as if to prove the point Becker came over to me and said,

"Mrs Becker would you like to dance?" When he said it Jenny smiled the ha-I-was-right smile.

"Course I would Becker but there's one slight problem." I said.

"What's that?" He asked confused.

"Well I'm holding Alexis." I said and straight after Jenny said,

"I'll hold her she needs to know her aunty Jenny."

"Thanks Jen!" I said and carefully handed over Alexis to her.

"Come on then Jess." Becker said holding my hand and walking to the dance floor with me.

We danced slowly for a bit my head lying on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said looking up at him.

"And I love your Mrs Jessica Becker." He said with that irresistible smile before leaning down to kiss me.

Unlike all the other kisses today this one was nice and slow one you can only do if you truly love the person you're kissing.

* * *

><p>"Bye everyone!" I said as Becker and I walked towards the door.<p>

"Bye!" They all shouted but Abby, Emily and Jess came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Have fun Jess we'll miss you but you can tell us all of the details when you get back!" Abby said breaking the hug.

Matt, Connor, Danny and Lester went to Becker.

"Seeya mate have fun." Connor said patting him on the back.

"Take care of her." Matt said.

"Have a good time but don't be late on your first day back." Lester said before walking away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do soldier boy." Danny said laughing at Becker's glare.

"Bye darling have a great time!" Mom said handing me Alexis so I could say bye to her.

"Bye my little Jessie." My dad said kissing my cheek before saying to Becker,

"Make sure you take care of her."

"I will sir I'd never let anything happen to Jess."

"See you later little sis." My brother Niall said to me.

"See you when I get back big bro." I said.

"I don't want to leave her behind!" I said as Alexis held on to my finger.

"You have to though it's your honeymoon you can't take your child." My mom said smiling at me as I passed Alexis to Becker.

"Bye bye Alexis we'll be back soon but you've got grandma and grandpa to look after you." Becker said holding her hand.

"Da-da." We all looked at Alexis in surprise and shock.

"Did she just say dada?" Becker asked in shock but with a massive smile on his face.

"Da-da." Alexis said as if to confirm it.

"She's growing up so fast!" I said as Becker kissed her head and passed her back to me.

"Yeah she is but you've got to go! You're going to miss your flight at this rate." My dad said to me so I kissed her head and passed her back to my mom.

"You sure you've got everything? She goes through alot of things." I said.

"Yes darling we have everything stop worrying! Go and enjoy your honeymoon!" My mom said to me.

"Ok ok we're going." I said walking out of the door with Becker.

"I can't believe it we did it!" I said as we walked to the car.

"I know I was expecting an anomaly or something." Becker said as we got into the car.

"But it went perfectly." I said kissing him softly before saying,

"Now let's get to the airport and have our deserved two weeks off in the sun."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed that I put a lot of effort into it because I found it hard to make it long so I'm probably just repeating alot of things. :) :D.<strong>

**I'm not sure whether or not to write the honeymoon or to skip to when they get back what do you think? :) :D.**

**Oh and I'm not sure whether a baby could do that but I googled it and some said they could and I wanted to have a cute Alexis/Becker moment. :) :D :) :D.**

**And don't forget to review!  
>:) :D.<br>**


	13. Honeymoon

**I'm finally getting the hang of the updating thing so enjoy there's a few surprises in the next few chapters can anyone guess them? And just because I'm nice there to do with Jess and Becker. :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was only half eight so I thought about going back to sleep but my stomach rumbled so I reluctantly got up and realised that the pillow that I thought was so comfy was actually Becker's chest once I'd stop looking at Becker's chest I got up and put on one of Becker's shirts and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

When I came back into the room after having some toast I saw Becker watching tv.

"You finally awake then?" I said walking towards the bed.

"What do you mean finally? It's only 9am." Becker said before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me back onto the bed.

"Now that we're both awake how about a repeat of last night?" Becker said leaning over to kiss me but I moved away,

"Sorry but we don't have time to we've got stuff to do today I actually want to get out of the room today."

"And I want to get you out of that top." Becker said making me blush.

"Which by the way looks nice on you couldn't you find one of your own?" Becker said smiling at me.

"I could but yours cover me up because of the size difference." I said before quickly kissing him and getting up off the bed.

"I'm going to get ready you might want to aswell I don't mind you being in your boxers all day but I don't think everyone else would like that." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"Why do we have to go out why can't we stay here all day?" I heard Becker say from the other room.

"Because Becker it's our honeymoon so we're going to have fun starting with shopping." I said and I heard Becker groan.

"We can have fun here you know." Becker said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Doing what?"

"I can think of a thing or two." Becker said coming closer to me.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"No but with such a beautiful wife I just can't help myself." Becker said kissing me.

"You're quite the charmer Becker." I said kissing him again quickly before pulling away and saying,

"But we're still going shopping nice try though." I said walking out of the bathroom with Becker following me.

"You can do that later isn't a honeymoon about spending quality time with your partner?"

"Yeah and we can spend quality time together shopping now go get dressed."

"Yes Ma'am." Becker said sarcastically.

"If you're going to act like that then we won't spend any 'quality time' together when we get back." I said walking over to the suitcase and getting an outfit out of it.

"Sorry Jess do you forgive me?" Becker said doing his puppy dog look.

"I might if you buy me what I want."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to have a lot less money by the end of these two weeks?"

"That's because you will." I said kissing his cheek before going to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Jess we've been to loads of shops my arms are full of your bags can we go now?"<p>

"Not yet I really want some cake I've wanted it all day." I said dragging Becker off to a cafe.

Once I got the cake we walked over to a table and Becker was looking at me weirdly so I said,

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"You normally get chocolate cake or something with chocolate in but there is not one ounce of chocolate on your plate."

"I really wanted this though."

"I don't mind it's your choice."

"After this I'm going bed." I said putting a piece of the cake in my mouth.

"Sounds like a good idea." Becker said giving me the I'm-Irresistible smile.

"To sleep by myself I'm tired."

"Awww you said we were going to spend some 'quality time' together when we got back."

"I'm really tired and I feel a bit sick but if I feel better later we'll have quality time together."

"Ok I don't mind if you're ill you need to rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter but it's building up to something so please review thanks! :) :D.<strong>

**And if you think you know what's going to happen then tell me and I'll see if you're right. :) :D.**

**And if anyone has any ideas for names in my other story Chatroom With A Secret then please tell me!**  
><strong>:) :D.<strong>


	14. How Do You Two Breath!

**My muse died a couple of weeks ago so that's why you haven't but getting any updates from me but I think it's slowly coming back so enjoy!  
>:) :D.<strong>

**This is only a short chapter but hopefully you'll still like it and remember to review! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V. 2 WEEKS LATER.<strong>

"Jess you're back! I heard Abby shout when I walked into the ARC after two weeks of being away with Becker on our honeymoon.

"Yeah what gave it away?" I said hugging her.

"JESS!" I heard from behind me so I turned round and saw Emily so I said,

"Emily!" And I hugged her.

"How's Eva?" I asked Emily.

"She's fine thanks but that's enough about us what about you? What did you do? Did you have fun?" Emily said excitedly.

"Yeah it was amazing! We went to the beach and sightseeing and obviously shopping." I said smiling loads.

"We can tell you've been at the beach your tan looks amazing!"

"I know but Becker refused to get a tan because he didn't want to get teased but he couldn't stop it so be nice when you see him."

"I'll try but I give no promises to what Connor will do or say." Abby said.

"Same with Matt where is Becker anyway?" Emily added.

"He'll be here in a minute." I said and Becker walked through the doors.

"Action man!" Connor said walking up to us.

"I've not even been here a minute and I want to kill you well done Temple." Becker said while glaring at Connor.

"It's good to be back." He added with a smile.

"So how was it?"

"It was great how was everything here?" Becker asked like I expected him to.

"No major incursions and we survived without our action man so I think we're good." Abby said with a teasing tone.

"If you call me action man one more time you're going to regret it Abigail."

"Jess can you make him calm down? We don't want to get killed." Connor said so I walked over to Becker and kissed him.

"Thanks Jess!" I heard Connor say as they all walked away but if they said anything after that I wouldn't know because I was concentrating too much on kissing Becker until Lester stops us.

Which he did like always.

"As much as we're all glad to have two of our best employees back stop kissing or at least do it someone less public like the armoury so only the people on camera duty have to suffer your public displays of affection." Lester said to us.

"Sorry Lester Connor, Abby and Emily needed me to calm Becker down while they escaped."

"I don't care as long as I don't see it."

"I'm not making any promises." Becker said wrapping his arms around me."

"Ugh I want the Becker from before he knew Jess back."

"What's wrong with him now?" I asked smiling.

"He's too lovey-dovey now."

"It's not my fault Jess is beautiful so I'm going to kiss her when I want too." Becker said making me blush.

"And I happen to love this Becker." I said smiling even more.

"I don't even know what I'm still doing here I have work to do and so do you get to it." Lester said.

"Fine then bye Becker." I said leaning up to give him a good bye kiss.

"And their off again." I heard Lester say before he stormed off to his office to do the endless paperwork he has.

We carried on kissing for about 5 more minutes before I reluctantly broke the kiss and said,

"Ok Becker I really have to go and do some work now before Lester actually fires us."

"Fine I'll see you at lunch." Becker said kissing me quickly before walking off in the direction of the armoury.

* * *

><p>"So how much work have you done so far?" I asked Becker leaning on his shoulder.<p>

"Not much I cleaned a few guns but that's about it you?"

"Not much to be honest I just made it look like I was doing work but I was really thinking of you." I said leaning up and kissing him.

It was a gentle kiss nice and sweet and short.

"I love you." Becker said quietly against my lips.

"I love you too." I said before he leaned back down and kissed me again pulling me onto his lap easily then deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist and my hands going around his neck.

"Guys you just had a whole two weeks of kissing yet everytime we see you your kissing!" Connor said walking into the break room with Abby, Emily and Matt.

"You're the one who told me to kiss Becker this morning actually Connor."

"I said calm him down not kiss him."

"Well I calmed him down didn't I?"

"Yeah but that's just one of the kisses Lester saw you kissing twice in a few minutes and you've probably kissed loads of times since you've been in here do you ever stop?"

"Obviously we're not kissing at the moment are we?" Becker said in an annoyed voice.

"You would be if we didn't come in." Abby said.

"I don't get how you two breath I mean you kiss for ages without breaks how do you not run out of breath?"

"It's a skill you would know it but you're always in your lab instead of with Abby." I said leaning back on Becker.

"I know I actually do my work unlike you two who are always with each other making out!" Connor said I grabbed the closest thing which was a cushion and threw it at Connor.

"What was that for?" Connor said going to throw it back but then decided not to which was clever because he would of died if he did.

"You two are so blind you've not even noticed that Emily and Matt have been making out for the last few minutes." I said pointing to them.

**Connor's P.O.V.**

We looked over to the other sofa and noticed that they were making out and probably have been since they entered the room even though they don't kiss as much as Becker and Jess (which I think is impossible) they still kiss quite alot.

"Considering we've been going out the longest it doesn't seem like it because them two have been together the least amount of time but spent every chance they can with each normally kissing," I said pointing to Becker and Jess.

"They've been together the second longest and they kiss quite often but normally in Matt's office," I continued saying not realising that only Abby was listening.

"But we've been together the longest and we barely ever kiss at work!" I said looking at Abby.

"That's because you're always working!"

"Sorry but you do know how much I love you right?" I said.

"Of course but no offence Connor you need an eye test." Abby said and I was confused until I noticed that Becker and Jess were kissing again.

"When did they start kissing again?"

"About 2 minutes ago."

"I'm surprised Alexis hasn't already got more brothers and sister's the way Becker and Jess are going." Abby said smiling.

"And Emily and Matt are still kissing!" I said surprised they normally stop after a few minutes they must be learning from Becker and Jess.

"Yeah and we're the odd ones out." Abby said to me so I got the hint and leaned over and kissed Abby.

* * *

><p>Lester walked into the ARC break room wanting a coffee but took one look at the couples and walked straight back out again with a look of disgust on his face.<p>

"It's official the Becker's are back and they've brought a contagious disease with them one that makes you kiss people for ages without needing to breath." Lester muttered to himself walking in the direction of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>I missed writing this story and I missed everyone's reviews!<br>:) :D.**

**I actually got some Connor/Abby in it for once!**

**I find it really hard to write them but I tried for the Conby fans I hope it was alright! :) :D :) :D.**


	15. Surprises

**Hey everyone I'm really good at publishing this week so here you go enjoy! :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. :(.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot one of the surprises are going to be revealed in this chapter so well done to everyone who guessed it! :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V. 2 Weeks Later.<strong>

I woke up to the smell of tea and eggs and I looked up to see Becker walking in with a tray with that on it and I felt a little bit sick but I ignored it.

"What's this for?" I said sitting up.

"No reason I just wanted to treat my lovely wife while we had the house to ourself." Becker said making me wonder how many times Alexis has woken Becker's mom and dad up.

The closer Becker got the more sick I felt and by the time Becker was next to me I had to run to the bathroom to be sick Becker following me.

"Jess? Are you alright?" Becker said rubbing my back while I kneeled down near the toilet.

"Yeah I'm alright can you just get rid of the food and get me some water?" I said and I saw his reluctance to leave me so I said,

"Becker I'll be fine can you please just do what I asked?" Becker nodded and left the room so I locked the door and got out a pregnancy test out from the cabinet and followed the instructions on it but after a minute or two Becker was knocking on the door.

"Jess? Jess are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said after unlocking the door.

"Why did you lock the door then?" Becker said so I looked in the direction of the sink where the pregnancy test lay.

"Oh. What's the result?" Becker asked looking shocked but less shocked then I expected him to.

"I don't know yet the time isn't up." I said nervously playing with my hands.

"Jess look at me. No matter what the result is we'll cope." Becker said so I walked over to the sink to see the result but I couldn't do it so Becker picked it up.

"What's the result? Is it positive?" I asked and I saw his face light up and he nodded looking to shocked to speak.

"Yeah it's positive we're going to have another kid!" Becker finally said so I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe it I'm so excited! But how are we going to cope Alexis is only 10 months old!" I said starting to worry.

"Jess we can cope by the time you give birth Alexis will a year and a half old and if Temple can cope with two kids at the same time I think we can cope." Becker said reassuring me we could do this we're going to do this!

"Yeah of course we can now let's get ready for work." I said walking out of the bathroom Becker following me.

"When should we tell everyone?" Becker asked.

"We should wait to see if everything's alright first so in about a month?"

"Ok even if I'm going to want to tell everyone I'll keep it a secret." Becker said walking over to the wardrobe and picking out his usual ARC uniform and passing me an outfit.

"Since when did you choose what I wear?" I said looking at the outfit which was a black dress that ended just above my knee.

"Since I saw you wear this outfit when you bought it on our honeymoon and I decided that it was my new favourite outfit and here wear these with it." Becker said handing me some dark blue heels.

"Are you determined to get me to wear something dark today?"

"No but that is a bonus." Becker said smiling at me.

"Fine I'll wear what you want me to but don't get used to it." I said walking back into the bathroom to get changed and have my wash.

* * *

><p>We walked into the ARC to be greeted by Matt and Connor, who took one look at my clothes and smiled,<p>

"Did you choose her clothes or something action man?" Connor said as a joke.

"Yeah actually I did."

"Oh ok then I was wondering where all the colour had gone I wouldn't of recognised Jess without the fact that she was attached to you." Matt said.

"Shut it guys." I said walking past them.

"Someone's in a mood." Connor said and I thought great the mood swings have started.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Jess." Becker said handing me a chocolate chip muffin.<p>

"You've been bringing me food and drink all day any reason why?" I asked knowing the real reason why already.

"I just want to make sure your not hungry you don't have many chances to leave here during the day."

"Thanks but I've got enough food to last me til lunch you can stop bringing it to me now." I said.

"Sorry I just worry about you I'll see you at lunch." Becker said kissing me before leaving.

I know it was sweet him worrying about me like that but if he carries on then someone's going to figure out why and I don't want that to happen yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter to reveal one of the surprises I hope you enjoyed it enough to review! :) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Until next time byeeee! :) :D.**

**Oh yeah if you haven't checked out my new story JessBecker one shots would you? Thanks! :) :D :) :D.**


	16. This Can't Be Happening!

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter of five years later and I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for reviewing/favouriting this/adding this to alerts and just for reading it! :) :D.**

**This is just a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it! :) :D.**

**Can everyone make an extra effort to review so I get 100 reviews in total? Thanks! :) :D :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval I don't know how I've tried everything to get it but it just won't work! :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Aren't they just the cutest things you've ever seen?" Jess said holding up little camouflage boots.

"I'm guessing you want a boy then?" I asked her as she kept picking up items for boys.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind another girl."

"What do we say if someone sees us here?"

"We can just say that we're looking for clothes for Alexis." I said simply which was believable because we did have Alexis with us.

"Yeah speaking of which she needs some more tops so I'll go get them you carry on looking at these if you want." Jess said walking over to the other side of the shop.

I know it's really early for us to be shopping for baby clothes but we're both just really excited over Jess being pregnant again and Alexis having a little brother or sister to play with and if Jess had a boy then I could take him to football practice or if it was a girl Jess could dress her up but she wouldn't be wearing skirts like Jess until she was old enough because she's not having boys looking at her like they look at Jess.

* * *

><p>"Becker can I ask you a question?" Connor asked.<p>

"Depends what's it about?" I asked him.

"Nothing much just you and Jess." Great this is going to be fun I thought sarcastically.

"Fine what is it?" I said reluctantly.

"Well you and Jess have been acting differently recently and I was just wondering why." Connor said of course he would notice the difference in our behaviour!

"Different? In what way?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Well you seem to be over protective of her." Great he's probably told Abby about this already.

"Just because I look after her doesn't mean we're acting different or weird she is my wife I'm aloud to look after her don't you look after Abby?" I said trying to get out of this.

"Of course I do it's just you're just both overly happy this week and I was wondering why."

"Connor we recently got married is that not a good reason to be happy?" Technically this was true but it wasn't the reason we were acting differently but he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah of course it is sorry to disturb you Becker." Connor said walking away I felt bad lying to him but Jess and I wanted to keep it a secret for now so we had to I thought walking to the armoury.

When I got there I got the baby book out from my big pocket in my tac vest and started reading it but it wasn't long before I got disturbed.

**Jess' P.O.V.**

"Aren't I meant to be the super excited one?" I said from behind Becker.

"You are super excited." Becker pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not the one reading a book about babies what would you of done if it was Connor or Matt that came in instead of me?"

"I would have said it was for Alexis."

"I think it's cute that you're super excited." I said.

"I can't help it I'm just so happy."

"Like I said cute."

"Jessica I'm a soldier I'm not cute." Becker said sounding annoyed.

"Awwww is the little soldier boy getting sad?" I said smiling at him knowing that he was going to get annoyed at me calling him soldier boy.

"No and if you call me soldier boy again and you'll regret it."

"What you going to do soldier boy huh? It's not like you'll hurt me right? Soldier boy." I said teasing him so he got up and walked towards me so I started backing away until I hit a wall so Becker just smiled at me and kissed me and we would of carried on kissing for quite a while but the anomaly alarms went off so I broke away from Becker and he said,

"I'll get the EMD's ready." I nodded and left the armoury to go the ADD.

I stared at the screen in shock this can't be happening not now!

"Jess where is it?" Matt asked over the comms.

"It's-it's in the ARC."

"What where?"

"Not sure yet one sec it's in the corridor just outside the main control room..." I said trailing off towards the end.

"Jess get out of there now!" Becker shouted over the comms.

"Yeah I'm about to leave now." I said getting up and out of my chair but I didn't get far.

* * *

><p><strong>Becker's P.O.V.<strong>

"Jess are you out of there yet?" I asked but I didn't get an answer all I heard was Jess' scream.

"Jess! Jess what's happened can you hear me? Jess?" I said well shouted but I had a pretty good reason my pregnant wife has just screamed I thought before running out of the armoury EMD in hand then I realised that I had to go the long way round because of the anomaly hopefully I get there in time I thought.

"Becker help me!" I heard Jess scream down the comms before they went dead just my luck.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to leave you on a cliffhanger sorry!<strong>

**I'll probably do a sequel I'm not sure when though because my laptops messing up with battery but if I get a good response then I will definitely do a sequel if not then I might not until then bye everyone and thanks for the support! :) :D :) :D.**


End file.
